Hazel Potter, A Mutant, and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Starts in third year, fem Harry meets St. John Allerdyce, instead of going to the US he went to the UK and discovers he's a wizard after meeting Hazel. Hazel finds out James is only her magical father and not her biological one, how will having Remy LeBeau as her biological father changes things anyhow? Luna/Kurt/Pietro pairing as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Hazel Dorea Potter snarls as she storms down the street, no way in hell was she staying with her damned relatives a second longer. Not after Marge had insulted her parents, she'd barely managed to keep an accidental burst of magic from going after the detestable human, though she had managed to wandlessly use the copy charm on her uncle's signature. All she had to do was find someone with a deft hand to forge it for her and she was good to go to Hogsmeade. Forging was not her forte, she was good at pick pocketing, lock picking, and old fashioned breaking and entering. It was through these skills she'd gained her training as an acrobat and in hand to hand combat. A man by the name of Henri LeBeau had taken the time to train her and he had taught her French as well. She had her trunk in her pocket as she'd made sure it was self-shrinking. Her currently hazel eyes and blonde hair kept her from being recognized along with the headband she wore over her scar.

She reaches the park and mutters several obscenities under her breath, she'd sent Hedwig to Luna while Marge was around since Fred and George weren't an option being in Egypt to see their older brother Bill after their dad won a Galleon draw. That was when a clicking sound reached her ears and Hazel spins to her left, " Hullo, didn't think I'd see anyone in the park at this time of day. "

" Same here, what's wrong? " St. John Allerdyce was surprised to see a girl his age come storming into the park, so angry at first she hadn't even registered his presence. For that reason alone he had started clicking his lighter to let her know he was there. Something about her felt different, like she could be trusted, if his read of her body language was correct.

" Oh, my uncle's stupid sister pissed me off and I left before I did something incredibly daft. Hazel Evans. "

" St. John Allerdyce, call me John. What could you have done? " He knew she hadn't given him her true name, maybe the Hazel was correct but not the last name. The girl had street smarts, that was for sure.

" Oh, any number of things when I'm angry enough. "

" I'm a mutant, I can control fire but not start them. "

" Witch, broom riding, wand waving, potion brewing, spell casting witch. " Hazel says softly. She figured it was safe to tell him, as he had every reason to keep her secret, " I can get us a place to stay if you're willing to come with me. "

" I don't accept pity. "

" Nor do I, I want company, and you might be able to scare off idiots whom like them young. " Hazel retorts.

John takes in her appearance fully for the first time that night and winces, she was any bi or straight male's wet dream. " How old are you anyhow? "

" Thirteen. " Hazel answers and walks over to the curb, grateful she had wizarding money in her pockets, " Don't act surprised for the next little while, okay. "

John quirks an eyebrow but nods. Hazel sticks her wand out and a purple triple decker bus appears, she walks on with John right behind her, " Leaky Cauldron please, I'd also like a copy of the Quibbler. "

Hazel hands over the proper amount of money and John takes everything in, damn, he hadn't known about any of this and Hazel was trusting him enough to let him into her world. Once she has a room secured for them, they were currently cousins, she sets up the proper spells wandlessly and turns back into a female version of her father James Charlus Potter. John quirks an eyebrow, " How did you do that? "

" I'm what is known as a Metamorphagus, a shapeshifter. I'm too well known in the Magical World, John. "

" You want to be left alone for a little while. Not have to deal with the fans. " John didn't know how accurate that statement was at the time, he'd find out in the morning. He did know that Hazel seemed like someone that just wanted to fade away into the crowd and not stand out. That was what any decent thief wanted after all and Hazel had the look of a thief.

" Pretty much, my familiar, Hedwig is staying with a friend for the rest of the summer. I'll explain more in depth in the morning. "

Hazel now had her trunk out, she'd registered them under Dorea and Allen Thimblewimble. She pulls out some of Dudley's old clothes and tosses them to John, he looks at her, " Better than nothing. "

John sighs, realizing that she had a point, " Who the hell was the previous owner of these clothes, Dory? "

" My cousin Dudley Dursley. At least I have some clothes that fit semi-decently. " Hazel mutters.

Neither teen had any sense of modesty and just changed in front of each other, both curling up in one bed. Hazel snuggles closer upon realizing John's body temp was slightly hotter than a normal human's. She was sore from all the chores she'd had to do just to keep that bint sister of her uncle happy. John blinks until he feels how tense she really is and pulls her closer, letting his heat relax her stressed muscles. Hazel was out in seconds and John was surprised to find he didn't want to shove her away. Thankfully he hadn't yet had to resort to selling himself to survive here in England. Stealing, yeah, he had gone there, he had killed in self-defense but, he would never harm a kid.

For the first time in a long time the transplanted Australian actually felt safe, relaxed, and for some reason he felt Hazel Evans had something to do with it. He knew what it was like to be hated by your relatives though why was she living with her aunt, seeing as how her uncle's sister wasn't related to her. Though was the aunt maternal or paternal? Why the fuck was he even thinking about stuff like…his thoughts click off when Hazel snuggles closer, her burgeoning chest being rubbed against his side. That may be part of it, he happened to be attracted to her. Sure, she was a little short for her age but, she was growing in all the right places proportionately. She'd be a real looker when she finally reached full maturity.

When morning rolled around Hazel found herself wrapped up in her new friend's arms and yes, she did view him as a friend, he hadn't tried to take advantage of her. She lets herself relax, quite content to stay where she was, as she felt safe for the first time she could remember in her entire life except probably with her parents. Blue eyes look at her through slit lids and Hazel smiles, " Morning, I'm thinking we should get moving. "

Hazel was very quick to make it look like both beds had been used, replicated her trunk and got dressed before becoming Dorea again. Then she tells John everything about the alley they were about to explore, her life, and Hogwarts. Her bitter and sarcastic manner appealed to him. Then they were out the door, stopping for breakfast before going straight to Gringotts. Hazel pays for Inheritance tests for both of them. They were both shocked when John's family tree showed Bones blood. Hazel hands over her wand, " Give it a wave, John. "

Sparks shoot out of it and Hazel grins, " Griphook, this is going to be fun, can you arrange for him to get the education he needs to be a third year while we get these thrice damned blocks off of me and the Horcrux that is my scar. "

" That can be arranged, Heiress Potter. Mr. Allerdyce, Snarlfang will attend to you while we deal with Hazel's problems. " It was then that Hazel looked at her results for her Inheritance test.

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans

Father: Remy LeBeau

Magical Father: James Charlus Potter through blood adoption

**Powers:**

Metamorphagus: full access

Empathy: partial access 90 percent blocked

Kinetic Energy Absorption: 100 percent blocked

Kinetic Energy Manipulation: 80 percent blocked

Magic: 70 percent blocked

Parseltongue: full access

Umbrakinesis: 100 percent blocked

Umbraportation: 100 percent blocked

Telekinesis: 100 percent blocked

Hazel's eyes are wide as she takes in the fact that she wasn't James Potter's blood child. The power blocks were surprising too, " Griphook, what information do you have on Remy LeBeau and why isn't James my biological father? "

" James Potter was sterile and through IVF or in vitro fertilization with the help of a friend of your mother's she got pregnant with you. We've been collecting information on your father since it was first mentioned in case you ever wanted to know, though if your godfather were unable to take custody you were supposed to go to your father. " Griphook answers as a new goblin walks in while Griphook leads Hazel away.

John looks at the new goblin, and he did actually like the bloodthirsty chaps, " Honored warrior, how will you assist me in my endeavors to be at a third year level before the beginning of the school year? "

Sanrlfang grins, " I like you, kid. We have a few rooms that for every hour out here is a year in there, we'll also include lessons on Wizarding Politics, Wizarding Law, and the Founders' Rules for Hogwarts. First, we must get you fitted for a wand. "

" Can this wand be spelled to only be touched by me and return to me if I lose it or it gets stolen? " John asks, playing with his lighter.

" It can indeed, Mr. Allerdyce, and it will not have the Trace on it. This wand will be custom made for you as well. " Snarlfang says.

" I'd also like my lighter here to be spelled to always be able to be lit, return to my pocket if dropped or lost, and so I can't be disarmed of it as well. Honored warrior, I am a mutant and need my lighter so I can have my glorious battles. " John had always been good at reading body language, he'd had to get good at it lest he get beaten brutally by his father.

Snarlfang grins even wider, " That can be arranged, I'm sure Heiress Potter would not mind paying for that as well. Heiress Potter has decided on taking Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Healing. What extra classes would you like to take? "

" Runes, Creatures, and is it possible to study Magical Cultures? " John asks. There was no way in hell he was going to get caught flat-footed in this new world.

" You'd need to have a private tutor for that. "

They wander off to a Goblin wand maker named Gnarlfang, Snarlfang's brother. John's wand ended up having the fang of a Chinese Fireball as the core, it was fourteen inches long with a Ruby pommel, made out of Cocobolo wood. They also supplied him with a wand holster and applied the appropriate charms. John spent the next three hours learning what the Goblins had promised and even got to take his tests. They put his name on the list to Hogwarts as someone whom had studied at home until recently. Hazel emerged half an hour after him and John actually has to catch her, " She needs to rest but, she will be able to make it back to the Leaky Cauldron on her own. "

" Understood. May the blood of your enemies flow endlessly and true, Honored Goblins. We'll return when we can. "

After that the time flew by and they went shopping, got more lessons at Gringotts, John had decided to study Magical Cultures that way instead. Hazel had yet to read the packet of information about her biological father. Part of why she had been so tired was Gringotts had taken the time to make sure she had complete control of her abilities, especially the kinetic ones. Hazel learned that John had quite the potty mouth and Gringotts managed to get her uncle's signature for her. Neither one of them bothered with the second bed in their room. Hazel yawns as she awakens, she could feel Fred and George's magic, that meant the Weasley's had finally arrived. She slips out from John's arms and gets ready for the day. John was only seconds behind her, he always woke shortly after her, he told her he missed her presence once when she asked him.

" John, the Weasleys are here, so please keep your language clean around Mrs. Weasley. There is no way I want to endure one of her lectures. "

" I can do that, Dory. " John admits.

" Good, now, I'm gonna see if I can snatch the twins and get them up to speed. " Hazel murmurs and slips out the door ghost like.

The last living blood adopted Potter manages to grab Fred, " Get Forge, room 10. "

Fred blinks as Hazel Potter slips off, apparently she wanted to talk to him and George without the rest of the Weasley's present. The twins goggle when they see John and Hazel quickly brings them up to speed, " Hmm, you certainly have…" George starts.

" All the fun, Haze. " Fred finishes for his twin.

" Boys, we need to keep up with the fact that John and I are cousins, care to help? " Hazel asks.

Fred and George answer her with matching grins, " Of course, this promises to…" Fred starts.

" To be a damn good prank. " George finishes.

John snorts at this, " I think I'm going to fucking like you two. "

Hazel rolls her eyes, " Johnny, behave, would you? McGonagall will really ride your ass if you swear in front of her. Oh, the Sorting Hat allows you to choose your house. Considered me for Slytherin but, I had already met Draco. "

" Please, be in Gryffindor, somehow I get the feeling you will be a great prankster. " Fred says.

" Plus, you can help us keep the perverts away from Hazel. " George adds.

" I happen to be one of those perverts. " John admits.

" Maybe, but you have yet to break Haze's trust. Now, let's get to work on keeping you two as Dorea and Allen Thimblewimble until school starts. " the twins say together.

" This is gonna be fucking awesome, " John says half an hour later of intensive and slightly insane planning.

The other three in the room agreed with him. Hazel and John had gotten new wardrobes, though Hazel had taken to using slight glamours to hide her scar. Only the twins were ever able to recognize her when she used her abilities as a Metamorphagus. This meant that she and John would need to act like cousins in public still but, neither cared about that. On their outing the four go down Knockturn Alley to get some books, new wands that had no tracers on them, and some new boots. Hazel had also gotten John a Nimbus 2002 while upgrading the twin's brooms. She even got them pets, John ended up with a wyvern in a familiar bond while Fred ended up with a Kneazle and George's familiar turned out to be a Hellcat.

Hogwarts Charter stated all familiars were allowed so they made sure to fill out the proper paperwork at Gringotts and send it in. The rest of the Weasley family was still unaware of what was going on. Ron not knowing was something that Hazel considered a good thing, his only redeeming quality was the fact that he was a strategic genius. Hazel had gotten out her Wizarding chess set and the four took turns playing while also working out new pranks. The familiars had been accepted which for John was a really good thing.

Fred and George brought out the Marauders Map and started showing John where everything was. John paid close attention to this even as they went out into Mundane London to get him some more books, mail order catalogues, and the twins some clothes that they had Madam Malkins charm up the wazoo so they could blend in better. Then Hazel and John explained the non-magical mail system to the twins so they could keep in touch that way as well. They also got the twins records in the Mundane world with the help of the Goblins while getting them up to speed on Mundane subjects for their ages.

Fred and George actually thought it was great fun, plus they could see the value in having records in the Mundane World and learning how to get along their as well. John and Hazel taught them how to pick pockets, case places in order to steal from them, and how to get away with the things they pulled. They put these lessons to work right away with their mother and they learned how to read body language from the thieves as well. Hazel and John also taught them how to fight hand to hand as well, pointing out that if they lost their wands they were screwed. Hazel also had them work on wandless and silent magic.

They all saw the value in that and worked diligently to train those skills as Hazel had pointed out the Ministry couldn't track wandless magic. John had really taken to the fire spells and had mastered them first as they would help with his mutation. It was Hazel that led them to King's Cross Station and onto the platform. The four of them claimed a compartment while also dragging in Luna Lovegood and Lee Jordan. Hazel has her reunion with Hedwig, supplying her with a frozen mouse to eat. Once underway Hazel reverts to her true form after the blood adoption anyway, like a female James Potter, " All right, we need to figure out the beginning of the year prank, oh, St. John Allerdyce the small blonde is Luna Lovegood and the dreadlocked one is Lee Jordan. Lee, Luna, John Allerdyce, he's descended from a squib in the Bones line. "

" Just found out he has magic, right? " Luna asks shrewdly, she dropped her act around her true friends.

" I did, I wouldn't even know if Hazel and I hadn't met in that park when she left her relatives home. " John admits.

" I have to admit I was shocked to see him there but, something told me I could trust him, he could have just attacked me but didn't. " Hazel says firmly.

" Not to mention the fact that he's shared a room with you and never once tried to take advantage of you. " George admits, John had grown on him and Fred in the week they had been at the leaky Cauldron. They introduce John to Exploding Snap while Hazel and Luna play chess until the expected visit comes.

Hazel groans, " Go away Malfoy before I let Johnny play with fire. "

John perks up and eyes the newcomers, " A pretentious brat and goons, nice. Yeah, I really don't want to be in Slytherin if they're there. "

Malfoy goggles at the blonde, " Who are you? "

" A descendant of a squib in the Bones line and fire just adores me and I it. Incendio. "

Flames come to life and John starts to shape them easily. His wyvern, Flare, would soon be able to breath small amounts of fire. This would be very helpful to him the older he got. Draco's eyes widen as John casually plays with his falcon made out of flames, then he takes off. John was quick to put out the flames and resume the game of Exploding Snap. Everyone in the compartment was able to pass off what Draco told the Slytherin prefects very easily. Gringotts had also taken the time to teach the Weasley Twins, Hazel, and John Occulmency, even now they were working on their mental defenses. Hazel took inspiration from the Basilisk she had faced last year and used it.

That damn old goat was not going to be manipulating her much longer, that was for damn sure. She had discovered that her father's family owned several estates and the only reason they hadn't been at Potter Manor was because the wards were being redone. She had her heir ring and had received the same politic and law classes as John. This meant she'd chosen a new rep for her Wizengamot Seats, all three of the, Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor. The rest of her summer had been spent getting up to date, finding a financial advisor, setting up an investment account for the joke shop the twins wanted open, getting a lawyer, and a public relations liason. Once she had taken care of everything that an heiress to a Most Ancient and Most Noble family needed to do she could focus on the upcoming school year. She had also gotten herself some new Quidditch gear and a new Nimbus 2000. She wanted a back-up broom, instinct was telling her that her first broom might end up in splinters.

It was then Hazel pulled out the information on her father and started to read all about his life. Her eyes narrow when she reads about Sinister and immediately starts to write a letter to Gringotts, Sinister needed to die and she would pay the Goblins to see to it that he did and all of his abhorrent research died with him. Her father was a great warrior and an honorable man for all he was a thief. She sends Hedwig off with her letter written in Gobbledegook, one of her lessons at Gringotts before the Weasleys had shown up. In fact she and John had learned so much she only remembered what she had learned when she needed it. She wasn't going to list off everything she had learned that summer.

She and John both had extensive libraries of magical and mundane books of several varieties. They were going to make sure they were very well prepared for whatever may come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. I'm having Pyro born in January 1981 so he'll be a year ahead of his group, he's smart enough for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hazel blinks when the windows start frosting over, " Oh, shit. What the bloody hell are they thinking, letting Dementors search the train? "

Fred, George, and Lee all pale while Luna stands up, her fingertips sparking while Hazel pulls her wand, she was just grateful she studied ahead in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She knew how to repel Dementors and after meeting john she actually had some decent happy memories. The Dementor enters and Hazel calls upon her happy memory, letting it fill her up so she could draw upon its power, " Expecto Patronum! "

A raccoon erupts from the end of her wand at the same time Luna fires off a lightning bolt at it. Needless to say that Dementor ran, floated, flew…well it took off like a bat out of hell after that. Lee reacts first and closes the compartment door, " Obfirmo(Lock). Muffliato! "

Hazel reaches into her new mokeskin pouch for some chocolate frogs and shares them all around. The chocolate chased off the chill of the Dementor in all five of them, " You're a mutant. " John says.

" Actually the X-Man known as Storm is my step-mother and she blood adopted me which means I ended up with electrokinesis. " Luna says softly.

" Yeah, mutants aren't well liked by purebloods of Malfoy's ilk, though thankfully both you and John could pass as elementals. " Fred murmurs.

" Still, keep all this on the down low. " George instructs.

Hazel sighs, her biological father happened to be a mutant and James blood adopted her knowing this. Damn purebloods, they needed to get out of the damn dark ages before the mundane borns decided to forcefully do so. John blinks, " Wait, they can handle magic but hate mutants, how does that even work? "

Fred snorts, " Hell if we have ever understood the rampant stupidity that is pervading the Magical World, or at least pervading the British Magical Society. "

" My dear twin raises a very good point, too many purebloods are way too inbred which means their magic is weaker than the average mundane born or half-blood. " George says.

" The Terror Twins raise a very good point. Now, we need to plan the beginning of the year prank. " Lee says.

All six of them put their heads together and set to work. They had to make this a prank that would be told of for years to come, even with the next generation. In others words it had to go down in infamy. Five of the most devious minds to ever come to Hogwarts were now collaborating on a prank. Far away in the castle Professors Snape and McGonagall both shiver, pranking hell was about to be unleashed.

Hazel smirks as they finalize their plan, Fred, Lee, and Luna would be executing it while George, Hazel, and John would make sure they all had alibis. The crucial portion of the execution was making sure the executers were well away and made sure to frame others for their deeds. Thankfully they all knew Occulmency so they couldn't get busted that way and the twins had come up with a counter to Verisateum. They were always underestimated due to the fact that they acted like fools.

Not even Snape had been able to come up with a counter to the truth serum. The good thing was said counter wasn't toxic and they only needed a drop in their pumpkin juice. Of course, Hazel had to learn the spells to detect potions in her food and drink, this meant that she had hired Dobby to act as her own personal house elf. If necessary he would handle making all of the food for John, Luna, Lee, Fred, George, Neville, and herself. Neville was a part of the group as he could get the plants they needed from Professor Sprout.

If they could they'd try and recruit from Hufflepuff but, that might not work out. Hazel had managed to get Colin out of his fan boy tendencies and now he went around taking black mail photos for the Hogwarts pranksters. They'd helped him master several useful charms for that endeavor and George helped him make the potion he needed to brew to make the pictures move. No one would ever suspect Luna of being a prankster while having a sixth would make alibis a lot easier to form. They would really have to master time delays. George and Fred had taken Luna under their wing last year and had started to take her bullies to task. This had meant Hazel and Luna had grown close because of the whole Heir of Slytherin fiasco.

Fred, George, and Lee had stuck by her through thick and thin last year and she was grateful for them. She'd heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about Sirius and she frowns, she needed to see the map, " Hey, twins, map please. "

They both look at her and she activates one of the features, " Prongslet activates maker revealio. "

" Why'd you do that? " Fred asks.

" I suspect Uncle Padfoot broke out for a reason and I can barely remember not trusting Uncle Wormy. " Hazel admits.

George zeroes in on the reason quickly, " Bloody hell, we've been harboring a supposed dead man in our home, Fred. "

Fred's eyes narrow, " Pettigrew, well hell, we'll need to make sure he can't get away before we make a move on him. "

" I can help with that. Daddy's taught me plenty of runes that will keep an animagus locked in a cage and incapable of escape. I can write them and the instructions down while you guys enchant the cage. Fred's Kneazle can keep an eye on Pettigrew or rather Scabbers. " Luna states in her dreamy voice.

" His name is Loki. " Fred says.

" Still, we're gonna have to be very careful for the next little while and not speak around Scabbers. " Lee points out.

" There's always the Chamber of Secrets. I'm sure the Goblins have harvested all the parts by now. I commissioned boots and a dagger from the fang I pulled out of my arm last year. Since I'm viewed as a Goblin friend they allowed me to keep the items in my line. Hell, the boots with resize to fit whomever owns them. Don't worry I commissioned some for all of you as well and the venom will be placed into the Peverell vault so I can sell it off slowly or whatever else I may need it for. " Hazel states.

" The Chamber would be a good place to meet and plan since Hazel is the only one whom can actually open it. " Fred admits.

" Actually I can speak snake and dragon. " John admits, " I only learned this after I got Flare. "

" Makes sense, Flare is a very beautiful wyvern, gorgeous ruby red scales and orange eyes. " George says.

Flare hisses pleased at the praise she received. Hedwig hoots and Hazel smiles, " You are the single most gorgeous and intelligent being of your breed, Hedwig. "

Hedwig puffs up proudly at this before preening her feathers gently and giving a soft hoot. Flare puffs out a bit of smoke and Hedwig fluffs herself up. Oddly enough the Snowy Owl and the Wyvern were friends. Probably didn't hurt that their owners were friends as well. Hazel was glad that the goblins had been able to get her form signed so she could go to Hogsmeade. John had decided to name Gnarlfang his Magical Guardian for the time being. Gnarlfang had been honored to sign the permission form and file the paperwork with the Ministry, giving Minister Fudge and his Undersecretary Delores Jane Umbridge coronaries upon finding out a wizard in training had a Goblin as a magical guardian.

Hazel had managed to get the lawyer and public relations rep she so desperately needed. She had also decided that she would hire her own private Potions tutor, as she was well within her rights. Said tutor had no problems teaching her, John, Neville(she'd asked him at Diagon Alley), Luna, the twins, and Lee. This meant they would not have to deal with one Severus Snape. Of course, they still planned on pranking the hell out of the bloody git.

Shrieking Shack:

Sirius Black was rather stunned when his goddaughter had stormed out of her aunt's home, more so when she had met the blonde kid at the park. He hadn't thought she would trust him so readily, then again her reasoning was sound, he could scare of the pedophiles. Sirius had no problem with mutants and was actually proud that his goddaughter had helped the kid in a way that wouldn't hurt his pride. He'd watched them as well as he could whenever they entered Mundane London and in the Leaky Cauldron. He had to admit them playing cousins was the smart thing. While he may not have liked the idea that his thirteen year old goddaughter would be sharing a room with a boy she wasn't related to it was the prudent thing to do.

He'd nearly given himself away when she had enlisted Gideon and Fabian's nephews to help them continue her charade as Dorea Thimblewimble. Name fit right in with wizards, they hadn't even batted an eyelash. While concerned about the trips down Knockturn Alley he understood why they were necessary. There were certain things they could only get there, weapons, books, pets, that sort of thing. He'd watched John and Hazel stealing from the rich and affluent on a daily basis in Diagon Alley and Mundane London. It was a little disconcerting for Sirius to realize that Hazel was not on the straight and narrow, then again, he'd met Remy LeBeau, her biological father. Remy may be a thief but he did have morals.

That was why Lily had asked him for help when it came to having a child. Remy was a good man he just lived mostly in the Shades of Gray and it seemed Hazel was the same. John also seemed to be living in the gray as well. Then again the kid had probably had to run away from home because of being a mutant. Him finding acceptance must be hard for the kid to accept. Sirius also remembered about Remy being a mutant and how he'd asked for help to get away from Sinister.

Sirius had, had fun with that, as the Goblins had, upon learning of Remy's dilemma replaced Sinister's work with their own while Remy had ended up spending twelve hours in training with them in order to master his abilities. Sirius had sent him a port key and gotten him the help he needed as he did happen to be the one that was making it possible for his best mate to even have a child. Remy had been there when Hazel was born, he'd been the one to give her, her first name, and he'd held her first, James had been man enough to allow Remy that. James would be her magical father while Remy was her biological father. Sirius had seen the look of pure love in Remy's eyes when he'd first held Hazel. It had been the same look in Lily and James' eyes too.

He wondered why Hazel wasn't with her father and then his eyes narrow, could he possibly believe Hazel had died with James and Lily? Sirius was quick to find an owl willing to carry a letter for him and then Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black quickly writes out the letter he needs to send to Remy written in a mixture of French, English, and a little Japanese, knowing Remy would be able to read it.

X-Men HQ:

Remy LeBeau, Gambit, blinks when he hears a tapping on his bedroom window. His eyes widen when he sees the owl and he quickly ushers the bird in, relieving it of the letter and giving it a dish of water and some sunflower seeds, which was the best he could do. He has to put the letter down after he's done reading it, asks the owl to wait for him to send a reply, and goes to the Danger Room with fifty decks of cards and his bo staff. Had there been any empaths in the manor they would have felt the anger radiating off of the enraged Cajun. He'd been lied to, his daughter was still alive.

All of the X-Men save Wolverine were smart enough to get out of his way, Remy sets the Danger Room to its highest level and walks in. The rest of the X-Men walk in to the control room except for Wolverine, he follows Gambit in, " What's up, Gumbo? "

" Lat'ah, Wolvie. Remy not be fit company fah anyone righ' now. " Remy answers and starts his workout, or rather his anger management.

Scott Summers, Cyclops' eyes widen behind his ruby quartz visor, " What the hell set him off? "

" Don't know but when he sets the Danger Room this high it has to be bad. " Jubilee, full name being Jubilation Lee, says.

" Logan is the only one that could possibly be in there right now. " Beast, Hank McCoy, posits, " I shudder to think of what could have possibly elicited this kind of reaction from our young Cajun friend. "

" Agreed, there is not much Remy has willingly shared about his past but, I suspect his past may play a part in his current anger. " Charles Xavier says.

" Anger, try rage. " Bobby Drake, Iceman retorts.

" Ah really don't want ta know what set 'im off like dat. " Rogue, Anna Marie states softly.

Jean Grey winces, " Seconded, Rogue, Remy is more dangerous than we thought with the proper motivation. "

They watch as explosion after explosion happens as Remy channels his rage into his workout. Charles Xavier, Professor X winces, it would take a while to get the danger room back up and running after this. Not even Logan had put the room through its paces like this. In the room Remy rages silently over the twelve years lost with his daughter, twelve years he should have been raising her. Where had she gone, Sirius hadn't said and Remy didn't buy for one minute that he'd betrayed James and Lily.

It was then that Remy remembered about Petunia, Lily's sister. He started praying that his daughter hadn't ended up with that jealous bitch. Why hadn't they sent Hazel to him when they'd gone into hiding? Wolverine watches as Gambit slows down, which had only taken close to seven hours, not even he'd been that pissed before. " Gumbo, talk. "

" Not he'ah, Wolvie. 'Less ya can promise da oth'ahs won't listen in. " Remy says.

_Logan, tell him it will be done._

" Prof says it'll be done. " Wolverine tells Gambit.

" Mah room den, Mon Ami. " Remy says and leads the way. The Professor takes the others to his office. Remy was allowed to confide in whomever he wished. He'd chosen Logan so the Professor would make sure Remy's privacy was respected.

Logan looks around, " What's with the owl? "

Remy sighs, " Shut da door and den shut up an' listen, Remy only up ta tellin' dis once. "

The tale that unfolds leaves the Canadian empathizing with his friend, " Damn, Gumbo, you got screwed over, didn't you? "

" Yeah, Ah need ta send a reply ta Sirius. Ah know Hazel be on da way to Hogwarts now. Remy jus' hope his fille know 'bout 'im. " Remy says.

" Makes sense, what ya gonna do, Gumbo? "

Remy sighs, " Lily tol' Remy 'bout da prophecy surroundin' our fille. All Ah can do is make su'ah ta help out in any way necessary. "

" You'll let her stay over there? " Logan asks him.

" Long as Ah get 'er fah da summah holidays and maybe Christmas and Eastah breaks I got no problems wit' dat. Ah won't be takin' 'er from 'er friends, Mon Ami. "

" Guess I can understand that, I remember Hogwarts is a boarding school though getting to and from England may be a problem. "

" Not wit' tha help o' da Goblins. " Remy points out and settles in to write a letter to Sirius, asking pertinent questions and Logan reads the letter over his shoulder, pointing out other things that needed to be addressed, " Mind ya, Sirius currently on da run as 'e broke out o' Azkaban. "

Logan shudders, " I wouldn't wish that place on my worst enemy. "

" Ah hear ya, Mon Ami, Lily tol' me 'bout it once. " Remy says and finishes his letter.

" Now, mah feath'ahy ami, Ah need ya ta take dis letter ta Sirius Black but, ya can't be seen or followed ta 'im. "

The owl looks at his askance and accepts the letter easily enough then flies out Remy's open window. Remy was hoping that his fille would be able to help her godfather gain his freedom and prove him innocent.

Hogwarts:

John marvels at the carriages and resolves to find out what creatures pull them. The six of them had managed to get a carriage to themselves, though John would have to be sorted he was not going to join the first years in crossing the lake. Once inside he waits outside of the Great Hall while everyone else heads to their tables, though Luna joins them at Gryffindor Table instead of going to the Ravenclaw table. Her tormentors curse under their breaths at this Hazel, Fred, and George were very good at retaliating for what they did to Luna.

Soon the first years and John troop in, with the hat singing its song, " Abernathy, Melissa! " Professor Minerva McGonagall calls out.

A small girl with beautiful ebony locks and brown eyes walks forward and places the hat on her head, " Ravenclaw! "

" Allerdyce, St. John. "

John grumbles, at least he was a third year, _So much thirst to prove yourself, a desire to be accepted, yet prone to reckless behavior and rash decisions, where shall I put you?_

_ Put me with Hazel, I'll kill just about every Slytherin the school otherwise._

_ Like Miss Potter Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness._

_ I don't need that kind of greatness, I have acceptance with Hazel. Put me in Gryffindor, Sorting Hat._

_ If you're sure._

_ I am._

" Gryffindor! "

John joins his new friends, sitting beside Hazel and is introduced to Neville Longbottom, Hazel's god brother. " Babbity, Nicholas! "

They tune out the rest of the sorting though Nicholas Babbity went to Hufflepuff and a girl by the name of Romilda Vane became a Gryffindor. Hazel was stunned to see her Uncle Moony as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Then again he did deserve a good job. Of course, with him being a werewolf the stupid Ministry made it so hard for him to have a job. That just wasn't fair in Hazel's opinion. She really wasn't surprised to see Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. She and John had figured their books out rather quickly and passed the information on to those taking COMC.

Well, those in Gryffindor anyhow. John technically should be a year below Hazel but, with the help of the Goblins he'd put in the work and gotten into third year. Professor Dumbledore scowls when he sees the new boy sit next to Hazel. He could not afford to have his puppet turn on him. He uses Legilmency lightly and curses when the new boy, Hazel, and the Weasley twins are all unreadable to him. Damn, when did they learn Occulmency?

Hazel chooses that moment to look up at him and lock eyes with the aging wizard. He saw contempt and rebellion. Well, damn, the girl was rebelling against him and he had no clue where she had been once she had left her relatives home, nor did the Ministry and they had yet to find Sirius. Fred gets the password off of a sixth year prefect and once they're dismissed the friends head out. Luna goes over to Melissa Abernathy and leads her off to Ravenclaw tower. The Gryffindor cohorts were off and into the room of requirements that Hazel had added to the map last year. They activate and sure enough there was Peter Pettigrew with Ronald Weasley.

" Well, damn, this is not going to be pretty, is it? " Lee says, running a hand through his dreadlocked hair.

" Well, once Luna gives us the instructions we'll be able to make the cage. Room, we need a cage to hold a rat. " Hazel says.

John grins, " I like this room. "

Hazel blinks as she starts to think quickly, " Room, give me Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.'s Horcrux. "

A diadem appears in the middle of the five friends, " Bloody hell, that's Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. " George says.

" Room, I need something to put the Horcrux in so I can send it with a note to Gringotts to get it cleansed. "

" Then you can give it to Luna to give back to Ravenclaw Tower. " Fred says.

" That's the plan. " Hazel states. The letter she sent to the Goblins would be written in Gobbledegook and explain the entirety of her plan. They had already discovered Hufflepuff's Cup in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault and purified it. Hazel knew there had to be others for the bastard to have survived as long as he had. Hazel had finally been able to read up on her biological father and she thought he actually seemed like a decent guy. She'd sent away for a tutor in French with Hedwig the moment she learned her father knew the language. Her cohorts, her friends would also be taking the lessons with her. Thankfully she still had Parseltongue as well and was working on making a Snake to English dictionary written and verbal.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

X-Men HQ:

Remy rolls his shoulders as he goes through his early morning workout. He'd gotten most of his rage out but, that didn't mean the Cajun wasn't still pissed. Jubilee was one of the adult graduates so to speak. Scott, Jean, and Rogue were still in their teens while Beast was using an image inducer to remain as a teacher at Bayville High. Remy normally wasn't here but, the Danger Room was the best place for him to work out his anger, barring that Logan could fight him straight up and Remy wouldn't have to hold back. Bobby was also a teenager at the Institute.

" Gumbo, Chuck's gonna want some kind of explanation. " Logan says.

" Remy be tellin' no one else till Remy wants ta. "

Thankfully his powers kept telepaths out of his thoughts for the most part as he really didn't need overly nosy well-meaning teenaged red-headed telepaths getting into his head. He also made sure to avoid Rogue for the moment, she did not need to see his memories. " I hear ya, Gumbo. How is this gonna work out though? "

Remy pauses as a black dog approaches them and he rolls his eyes, " Padfoot, ya old houn' dog, have ya lost what little sense ya had? "

Logan blinks when the dogs turns into a man, " Your concerns needed to be addressed in person, Remy. Prongslet will be fine on her own, she apparently has inherited Lily's temper and somehow got a hold of her journals. Including the one that chronicled the development of her exploding castration hex. "

" Mon dieu, not dat one. Lily was scary 'nough wit'out developin' dat hex. " Remy says, he'd witnessed the red head's temper in action.

" Yeah, and you raised some very good points, plus, in the month and a half I've been observing my dear goddaughter she and her group have caught Peter. She used her power as the Heir to the Potter family to call for Madam Bones directly, head of the DMLE or Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm free but, I'll be her Magical Guardian. James and Lily wanted her to be raised by you if the worst happened. She was left with Petunia. "

Logan curses when he sees the set of Remy's body, " Come at me, Gumbo, Danger Room ain't gonna be fixed for a while. "

Remy extends his staff, made of Adamantium, and attacks Logan full on. The feral mutant winces as the Cajun holds nothing back, " Why is it a bad thing about her being left with this Petunia person? "

Sirius understands that Logan was asking him, " Petunia hates magic and mutants. " Sirius replies simply.

" Shit, no wonder Gumbo's pissed again. Took seven hours for him to wear himself out the last time. "

Sirius sighs, " Petrificus Totalus Maxima! "

Remy curses internally, " Remy, I know you're pissed, I am too, but you won't help her by doing this. The old goat tried to keep her ignorant and she's defying him at every turn. I've seen her lift pounds and gold off idiot wealthy people. Break in and steal high end stuff, even without knowing you she is still very much your fille though you'll end up getting a second mutant with her. St. John Allerdyce is his name and at first she took to him simply as a means to keep the creeps and perverts away. His mutant talent is the manipulation of flame not the creation. "

Sirius releases his spell and Remy sighs, " Remy jus' hate da fact dat he was tol' his fille was dead. "

" Who told you? "

" Dat old goat. Ah tol' Lily not ta trust 'im. Ta let me take our fille wit' me as Ah left England. "

" They would have been safe if I hadn't convinced them to use Peter as their Secret Keeper, who would expect it? " Sirius asks.

" 'e turned inta a rat, what did ya 'pect, Sirius, Mon Ami? " Remy says flatly.

" Okay, his animagus form should have been major clue as to his character. I should never have suspected Moony though. "

Hogwarts:

The first day of classes Hazel and John arrive at the Gryffindor table after a morning workout to eat breakfast. Hazel had Dobby making their food now as she didn't want as much greasy stuff, she wanted a well-balanced diet. Dobby was over the moon about the fact that he was working for the great Hazel Potter and allowed to take care of her and her friends. He even learned how to make some of John's favorite dishes which mostly consisted of kangaroo meat or emu eggs plus native fruit salads. The twins and Lee Jordan were benefitting from a balanced diet as well. Luna and little Melissa joined them once they had their schedules, after Luna gave the firstie a tour so she knew where her classes were.

Monday:

Charms: 9:00-10:00

Free Hour: 10:05-11:05

History of Magic: 11:10-12:10

Lunch 12:13-1:30

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 2:00-3:30

Tuesday:

Double Transfiguration: 9:00-11:00

Herbology: 11:10-12:10

Lunch: 12:13-1:30

Ancient Runes: 2:00-3:00

Arithmancy: 3:05-4:05

Wednesday:

History: 9:00-10:00

Care of Magical Creatures: 10:05-11:35

Study Period: 11:40-12-10

Lunch: 12:13-1:30

Double Charms: 2:00-4:00

Astronomy: 12:00-1:00

Thursday:

Free Period: 9:00-11:00

Herbology: 11:05-12:10

Lunch: 12:13-1:30

Transfiguration: 2:00-3:00

Ancient Runes: 3:05-4:05

Friday:

Care of Magical Creatures: 9:00-10:00

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 10:05-11:05

Arithmancy: 11:10-12:10

Lunch: 12:13-1:30

Healing(theoretical): 2:00-3:00

Potions(theoretical): 3:05-4:05

Saturday:

Double Potions(Hazel, John, Luna, Fred, and George): 9:00-11:00

Healing(theoretical): 11:05-12:05

Lunch: 12:10-1:30

Healing(practical)- 2:00-3:00

That was Hazel and John's schedule. Potions they shared with Luna, Fred, and George and Lee hadn't decided if he would join them or not. Hazel had contacted her Potions teacher and informed her that two more may be added. The Potion's Mistress Selma Misslewhissle had no problem with this as she knew Britain needed more Potion's masters and mistresses and the numbers had dropped ever since Severus Snape became the Potions teacher at Hogwarts. When told one was a Ravenclaw firstie Mistress Misslewhissle was all for it.

Dumbledore was not thrilled his puppet had hired her own tutor and even less than thrilled when Augusta Longbottom hired one for her grandson but, Hogwarts Charter stated that heirs were allowed to hire their own tutors. Hazel was also thinking about exploiting the heirs were allowed bodyguards rule too if the old goat annoyed her too much. Maybe use her biological dad as her bodyguard, now that would be fun.

In his office Dumbledore feels a shiver of apprehension travel up his spine, he'd only felt this when the Marauders had meant to prank his and he still didn't know how they had managed to do it the times they targeted him. Somehow he got the feeling that Miss Potter was going to make things much more difficult for him. John and Hazel used their free period that day to work on obscure spells and their other abilities. They knew damn well they had to be ready for anything and everything that could come their way. Not to mention the fact that Hazel wanted to find a way to destroy the Dementors and not just drive them off.

That was something worth looking into and the rest of the Hogwarts pranksters were also going to work on that when they had the time. Fred and George were working on getting the cage ready while Loki and Hermione Granger's pet Crookshanks were keeping tabs on Pettigrew. Hazel had Dobby feed up the black dog that was hanging around, she recognized her magically bound godfather and realized that because of that he was innocent, not to mention the fact that she had never really liked Uncle Wormy to begin with. She was going to make damn certain that the damn rat rotted in jail for what had happened to her parents, her godfather, and herself.

Little Melissa had fun hanging out with Luna and the rest of the group. Hazel had pointed out that they needed to corrupt others in order to keep the proper chaos quotient up in Hogwarts after they left. Fred and George had immediately jumped upon that notion, helping her to corrupt Colin Creevy, Luna was already quite the prankster, she just needed guidance. Melissa was only the first of the younger ones to be corrupted into the way of pranks and not just magical pranks, mundane ones as well. Hazel had made sure to get a full chemistry set that she set up in the Chamber of Secrets the instant she could.

With the help of Dobby they were getting the intel they needed on Slytherin house to add dye to their shampoo and conditioner the mundane way. Hazel was able to pranks the girl's dorms in Gryffindor, Luna handled Ravenclaw, and they had no one in the other towers yet. Leanne was a possibility for a female in Hufflepuff and maybe Daphne Greengrass for Slytherin. They needed to be able to cause mayhem the likes of which the Marauders had never been able to accomplish. If they managed to cross house boundaries to do so then that would be all the more fun.

Soon their days took on a distinct pattern though thankfully Hazel was able to keep the blonde ponce known as Malfoy from making an arse of himself and insulting a Hippogriff. Hazel sends a look Daphne's way and the pureblood female rolls her eyes at the look. She knew what Hazel was asking, why the hell couldn't they keep Draco on a leash. Daphne honestly wanted to know why as well since Draco honestly hadn't an ounce of cunning. Daphne meets up with Hazel in the loo, " If we could control the prat we would. Crabbe and Goyle at least have some common sense. Draco has none and yet he rules the snake pit. "

" Honestly if I hadn't met Draco before Hogwarts and the fact that he reminded of my mundane cousin Dudley I probably wouldn't have minded Slytherin. There was no way in hell I was going to Slytherin after meeting him. The hat seriously considered putting me in your house, you know. " Hazel says.

" You would have killed Draco outright. "

" Ponce deserves it. Now, what is your view on pranks and are you willing to help me and mine prank Slytherin house? " Hazel asks, they were in Myrtle's bathroom.

Daphne's cold visage takes on a smirk only a prankster could recognize, " I'll even teach you the fine art of mundane pranking which means learning chemistry which is similar to Potions. Thankfully I don't have to deal with the dungeon bat anymore, Daph, he treats me like shit because of James Potter, how is that fair? "

Daphne had to admit the Gryffindor had a point with that, " Where should I meet up with you guys. "

Hazel was quick to explain about the Room of Requirements and how to get into it. Daphne grins at that, finally she would be allowed to let down her ice queen demeanor, if only for a little bit, " If you know her, try and sound out Leanne. I want to try and get someone in every house and make sure to keep up the chaos quotient once some of the older ones start to graduate. Plus, by Loki I know damn well the Dark Tosser will be back. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and he's a hypocrite what with him being a half-blood. Yeah, he's not even a Pureblood, Daphne. "

Daphne smirks nastily at this and promises herself to do the research and point that out in the Slytherin Common Room, the Heir of Slytherin being a half-blood would not go over well with anyone. Plus, she would finally get to let her inner prankster out. Hazel refused to tell her that James Potter was only her Magical Father until Daphne proved her worth and that Hazel would have her swear a Wizards Oath to conceal that information or cast the Fidelius around it so she wouldn't have people blabbing it about no matter what. There was no way in hell she was letting anyone find out about that until after she had consolidated her power. Wizarding Britain needed a serious wake up call. " Daph, you need to get records in the mundane world, otherwise they'll get suspicious. Where do you think John and I got out telescopes. The Mundane ones are a helluva lot better than the Magical ones. Not to mention you Purebloods get up in arms about Mundane borns wanting to change things yet you expect them to give up everything and most of all the jobs can only be gotten by testosterone laden imbecilic buffoons whom will ruin this world with the stupid creature laws that are in place. "

Daphne winces when Hazel lays it out for her like that. She hadn't thought of it from the perspective of those entering this world. " Plus, there are laws in place to protect women and children in the Mundane world. Then there's also the fact that the Ministry of Magic should be answering to the Queen. "

Now the blonde pureblood pales, " Shit, I forgot about that, we all did. "

" I learned at Gringotts in one of their special rooms. The old goat wants me to be an ill- informed heiress. I refuse to dance to his tune and you should be making up your own mind. Stop being a sheeple and make choices for yourself, well informed choices might I add. At least you know that you shouldn't blindly trust the word of a teacher. Hermione believes that books and Dumbledore are gospel. "

" I realized that. I'll start doing the research right now and making subtle inquiries to the Queen and hope to hell I can redeem the Greengrass name. "

" I have Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor to look over. Oh, wait my magical godfather named me his heiress as well which will give me the Black family as well. "

Daphne looks at her, " That means that Sirius Black is innocent. "

" Plus, he was chucked into Azkaban without a trial, the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble family had that happen to him all so Dumbledore could try and be my puppeteer. I'm cutting the strings and things will be shaken up. The Purebloods need to get their heads out of their asses. Be careful about whom you sound out, Heiress Greengrass. "

" I will, Heiress Potter. You're right the new generation needs to change things up. "

" Precisely, we need to start figuring out how to make it so dark lords and ladies don't keep cropping up and all of them pretty much spouting off the same nonsense. Dear Morgana, I doubt she had to deal with this shite! "

Daphne had to admit Hazel probably had a point with that as well. Lady Morgana would never have tolerated anyone treating her how the Purebloods treat the Mundane born students. Merlin wouldn't have either, magic is magic, and everyone happened to be human. " Please don't tell me Salazar started this nonsense, Daph, now go sound out those closest to you, and tell them to do the damn research before they run at the mouth. "

Daphne grins, " I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Heiress Potter, what kind of relationship remains to be seen. "

" Myrtle, are we clear? "

" You are, Hazel. "

" Oh, yeah, Salazar's Chamber's Entrance is in here, Daph, just don't tell the other Slytherins. Plus, you have to be a Parselmouth to get in. "

Daphne smirks and her ice queen persona is back in place, they leave at separate times and the Potter Heiress rolls her shoulders, she would change Magical Britain for the better. It bloody well needed to be done. The Purebloods needed to have a bloody wake up call and get their heads out of their arses. If she could find out where they lived she would bloody well rob them blind. Then again with how many of them willingly took the mark to begin with and when she beat the Dark Tosser she could just claim their vaults through right of conquest. Oh, the look on Malfoy's face when she did that.

When she enters the Room of Requirements the older pranksters pale, " Dear Merlin, not that look. She only gets that one when she's plotting something truly devious. " Lee says.

" Just plotting for when I kill the Dark Tosser off. See anyone whom bears his mark once I kill him I can claim their vaults through right of conquest. Now, imagine the look on Draco's face when I do that. " Hazel says.

" Good reason for that look. Colin simply has to get a picture of that. " the twins say together.

" Yeah, but I still have to find the rest of the Horcruxes before I can get rid of Tommy-boy. " Hazel says.

" Well, there was your scar, the diary, the diadem, and the goblins found Hufflepuff's cup in Bellatrix's vault. He probably went for seven then. " George muses out loud.

" True, there'd be something of Slytherin's. Room, I need pictures of all of Slytherin's artifacts and heirlooms. " John says out loud.

All five currently present start poring over the books and pictures, " Best bet would be this locket. " Lee says half an hour later.

They all take a good look at the locket, " Dobby. "

" Yes, Mistress Hazel? "

" Do you know whom the Black family elf is? "

" Would be Kreacher, Miss. "

" Thank you, Dobby. Go make sure Luna and Melissa aren't being bullied, if they are subtly deal with it. "

" Yes, Misstress Hazel. " Dobby says and pops out.

" Kreacher! "

" What does the filthy half-blood want? " Kreacher asks.

She shows him a picture of Slytherin's locket, " Have you seen this, if so, take it to the Goblins and they can destroy it. Tell them Heiress Potter sent you and that you have a Horcrux of the Dark Tosser's. "

" Master Regulus order Kreacher to destroy it but Kreacher not able to. "

" The Goblins can and then you are to help take care of Sirius so once we catch the traitor known as Pettigrew he will be fit to stand trial. Dobby, the Potter family Head Elf is also taking care of my magically bound godfather. " Hazel says.

" Understood, filthy half-blood. "

" Good, oh, do not associate with Narcissa, Draco, or Bellatrix, they are unworthy of the Black name as Narcissa has allowed herself to be ruled by an idiot male and Bella is too damn insane. Draco, well, he's unworthy of being a Slytherin, not one ounce of cunning in him. Ambition, yeah, but no cunning. "

" Understood, filthy half-blood. " Kreacher says and pops out.

" That takes care of another one. So, now we need to figure out where the other two are. If we can get rid of the damn things quickly enough then we may be able to get out of here for a little while until we can figure out how to get certain individuals out of power. " Fred admits.

" Well, first of all someone needs to bring back the Prewett family and start gaining political capital. We need to make sure our generation has a consolidated power block, otherwise we're screwed because another Dark Tosser will just crop up. " Hazel says.

" Hazel raises a very good point. Daddy is willing to help whatever agenda you wish to push forward. " Luna says as she and Melissa join them.

" Equality for all sentient species. The werewolves and vampires join him because they're so oppressed here. Our new DATDA teacher is a werewolf, I want a wizard's oath from all of you to not reveal that tidbit, Uncle Moony can tell me about my parents. I'm hoping to hire him on as a tutor once this year is over. "

" It would be nice and with you paying him he'd easily be able to get his potion. " George says.

" Though he needs to learn to work in harmony with his inner animal. " Hazel says.

" True, but not many think of it like that. The way our society is set up means that anyone different is looked down on. " Fred murmurs.

" Sadly you speak the truth, my step-mother is known as Storm, one of the X-Men and she blood adopted me. That's how I have electrokinesis and we're still not sure if I'll develop anymore of her abilities or not. She controls the very weather. " Luna says.

" I'm a half-blood but I understand what you mean to do. This world needs a serious wake up call and whom better to deliver it then the Girl-Who-Lived? " Melissa asks.

Hazel groans at this though she could work with that political capital, " Luna, I'm going to contact my PR person and I do have one now and set up an interview with the Quibbler, hell, I'll speak exclusively with the Quibbler. I need to start setting the stage now. "

It was a Sunday when the cage was ready and the seven friends were finally ready to deal with the traitorous rat. George was easily able to borrow him from Ron and bring him to the room and put him in the cage. Once the cage is shut and locked George smirks, a smirk Peter Pettigrew recognized from being friends with Sirius and James. He'd been found out and out played by the new Hogwarts Trouble-Makers-In-Chief. Hazel sends Dobby off with a message for Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE. Oh, Dumbledore would not be happy with her but, she really didn't give a flying fuck about that.

Amelia Bones was stunned when she was given a rat by the Potter Heiress, two Weasleys, and the Lovegood Heiress. More stunned when asked to check if the rat was an animagus or not. She does so and her eyes narrow then she sees the missing toe and every piece falls into place. She had never believed Sirius was guilty. No magically bound godparent could harm their godchild like that. " Well, Peter Pettigrew, you faked your death and framed Sirius for your crimes, huh? "

Up at the Staff Table Remus Lupin stiffens, Peter alive, Sirius innocent. That pathetic little rat had turned on the pack. Hazel flashes her Uncle Moony a grin and the werewolf realizes whom had orchestrated all of this. Apparently Hazel had the smarts of all three of her parents rolled into one.

A week later the headlines all read essentially the same thing. **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!** Several of them also went into how he never received a trial, how he was Hazel Potter's magically bound godfather, and then the fact that he was suing the Ministry and Wizengamot for failing to grant him a trial. The Black, Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Slytherin lines didn't need to pay him. Every other member of the Wizengamot and those that had, had a hand in his illegal incarceration had to pay him through the nose. Cornelius Fudge barely kept his job, Bartemius Crouch Sr. was sacked outright for dereliction on duty. Delores Jane Umbridge was found out to be skimming from the orphans fund and promptly sacked with no hope of ever getting a government job again.

Fred reads the articles out loud while the others work on their essays. John and Hazel were having fun with their Healing classes. Hazel was actually enjoying Potions now that she had a competent teacher. Melissa had stuck with Snape for two classes before she wrote to her parents and asked to be a part of Hazel's private lessons. Neither of her parents had a problem with that and Hazel worked out a deal with them. Apparently Melissa's mother was working on using communication mirrors like cell phones. She'd send some to Hazel and her group for testing while Hazel would invest in her business. The Potter heiress was also investing in the twins' future joke shop, it promised to be good.

The mirror thing would go over well with the mundane born and half-bloods so they could stay in touch with their family's easier. Daphne had managed to get Theodore Nott on board as he too was realizing how stupid the purebloods were being. Daphne had also shown him the research she had done into the Dark Lord's genealogy. That had been all Theodore needed to realize the Dark Tosser was one of the biggest hypocrites around. They had been attending the meetings of the Trouble-Makers-In-Chief and had realized just how far behind the purebloods were in comparison to the mundanes. They'd seen Hazel and John's telescopes, having even used them.

Theo had managed to get Ernie MacMillan on board as well. The Hufflepuff had quickly come around after reading several mundane history books. Like Daphne and Theo he realized the need for change and would rather throw his lot in with Hazel than the Ministry which was way too damn corrupt, even with the house cleaning that had happened due to the mess that was Sirius Black's lack of trial. With him he'd brought Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, this meant all the houses were represented now. Hazel was currently working with all of her friends to hash out a proper equality bill, only after they got the idiots out of office.

Theo looks at Hazel, they were meeting in the Chamber of Secrets, " I must admit, giving Draco pink hair was a genius stroke, using his shampoo, and he has yet to figure it out. "

" Hey, chemistry rocks, mundanes have numerous ways to pull pranks and when you're plugged into the prankster network you can get access to a lot of stuff. " Hazel says, Colin was also with them so he could safely develop the pictures he'd been taking. They'd found several more rooms in the Chamber and one was Colin's Dark Room. They were still looking through the books Salazar had collected and hit with preservation charms that they had renewed. Dobby and Kreacher were working to clean the Chamber up and Hazel had found another entrance as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men.


End file.
